i am my fathers daughter
by 90s bby
Summary: Bella surprised everyone with what she really is when the newborn army comes to attack. And when her father and family come to her graduation and finds out what Edward did to Bella? Will Edward have to run from Klaus and the rest of the original' for hurting the youngest family member? Will Bella be able to stop them from hurting Edward? Will Bella get her emotions back.?
1. Born and Bite

I am my father's daughter

**Summary: **_Bella surprised everyone with what she really is when the newborn army comes to attack. And when her father and family come to her graduation and finds out what Edward did to Bella? Will Edward have to run from Klaus and the rest of the original' for hurting the youngest family member? Will Bella be able to stop them from hurting Edward? And does saving Edward, mean Bella will get her emotions back? Bella is Klaus daughter!_

* * *

**Klaus Pov (983 years back)**

"Keep pushing Kalia" the witch Rachel screamed at Kalia as she gave birth to my child.

I was with my brother Elijah and sister Rebekah, as I heard the child scream into the world.

I entered with my siblings as soon as I heard the child cry. The witch Rachel smiled at me,

"You are the proud father of a baby girl" she told me. I looked at the baby girl in Kaila's arms; I felt tears well up in my eyes as I saw my poor Kalia dying from child birth.

"Isabella" my poor Kalia said as her last breath. The child started to cry and I made no move as to save Kalia. I simply took the child from her dying held my little girl and ran from the house as a mob came with torches yelling out for the witch.

"Nicklaus" my brother Elijah called out as we ran deep into the forest.

"What are you going to do with her?" Rebekah asked I looked at my daughter who looked up at me with chocolate brown eyes, just like her mother, and giggled.

"Keep her safe" I said my two siblings smiled.

"May I?" Rebekah asked to hold the child. I handed Isabella over carefully over to Rebekah.

"She's so beautiful" Rebekah whispered. We heard branches cracking; only my father would want us knowing he was coming.

"Run" I yelled.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

**Present (Newborn army, Clearing fighting)**

"Just look at that" Victoria's baby voice mocked us, "you could have all been saved if you would have just handed over the human" she had me and was ready to kill me.

"No….don't do it" Esme yelled; her mother instincts kicking in; I've never really had a mom…unless you count Aunt Rebekah.

"Just let me go!" I yelled at Victoria, I was getting angry, " no one has to die because of this" I said surprisingly calmly.

She snicker, "everything that has to deal with you has to deal with the Cullens and the dogs" Victoria pointed out.

She did have a point," any last words" she said in her baby voice "last chance to let me go cause your starting to piss me off" I sneered.

She laughed changing bells shouted out through us, her minions also laughed.

"You're human" she pointed out. If only she knew, "SO I repeat any last words"

"Last chance to let me go" I warned her. She just laughed again….so did her minions….or the once left that is.

"Wait, fine I do have last words" I yelled out as she got ready to bit me. She took pity on me and let me talk.

"Edward remembers when James attacked me" I said towards him. He had a guilty face on but nodded.

"Ever wonder why James wasn't near me but actually far away when you got there" I continued. His eyebrows scrunched up in a cute way, "he was getting ready to attack you" Edward answered.

I shook my head while smiling, "he was afraid" I said I was talking as moving my hands trying to keep myself preoccupied, which by the way is hard when a vampire is holding you at her neck.

"Afraid?" Victoria scoffed off, "of what you" she yelled out. "A mere weak fragile little human" she was making fun of me.

"no not a weak fragile little human," I said my voice felt strong, I opened my mouth and my fangs popped out and my vision turned and I felt my veins from around my eyes popped out really fast and I slung Victoria over me so she was on the ground.

I bit into her neck and she screamed off, she managed to push me to the ground, I stood up with her blood around my mouth. She was holding her neck, "what did you do?" she screamed at me.

I smiled I whipped blood of my mouth, "you have till the end of the week to live" I told her; it was Saturday today.

"So I suggest you make peace with whatever demons you have….but you won't have enough time to finish im afraid" I said with fake sympathy.

She ran away along with her minions behind her. I turned around to face the Cullens and the wolves they all had shocking expressions on their faces, "what?" I asked.

"Do I still have some of Blood on me?" I asked again as I made my way towards them.

* * *

**This is my new story of Bella being Klaus daughter. **

**Hope you like gonna be going from past to present times.**

**Be Breezy**


	2. Protect and love

I am my father's daughter

**Summary: **_Bella surprised everyone with what she really is when the newborn army comes to attack. And when her father and family come to her graduation and finds out what Edward did to Bella? Will Edward have to run from Klaus and the rest of the original' for hurting the youngest family member? Will Bella be able to stop them from hurting Edward? And does saving Edward, mean Bella will get her emotions back? Bella is Klaus daughter!_

* * *

_**Klaus Pov (983 years back)**_

"_Nicklaus?" my brother Elijah asked me as I held my daughter._

"_Yes brother" I answered him while feed Isabella._

"_What exactly are you planning to do with the child?" he asked me. _

"_Take care of her," I answered after a long silence, "what else is there to do?" I asked him. Handing Isabella over to Rebekah._

"_She's growing at rapid speed, she will expose us all" Elijah answered me. I held my anger, "then we'll stay in hiding until Isabella is fully grown" Rebekah tried a solution._

"_Our sister is right, Isabella is the most important thing right now" I answered my brother._

"_Alright then answer this" Elijah challenged, "what if father gets ahold of her?" _

_I stood there in silence, "The witch Rachel placed a spell on her so she would be immortal as I am," I answered him, "So father won't be able to kill her"_

"_But he can stake her and keep her hidden for eternity" Rebekah whispered. Isabella was giggling and playing with my sister's golden locks._

"_I will protect her from everything possible" I promised my little child. _

* * *

**Bella's Pov (still in the clearing)**

"What?" I asked them again. They seemed afraid of me.

As I got closer Emmett and jasper were in front of their family, while the wolves growled at me and dared me for coming closer.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, "What are you? What did you do to Victoria?" he asked me.

"Im a hybrid" I answered him honestly. I don't know what possessed me to do that, guess a part of me still loved him, "and like I said to Victoria, she only had at least a few days until she dies becoming weaker and weaker each day."

One of the dogs barked, "What's a hybrid?" Edward asked for the wolves.

"A Hybrid is half Werewolf, Half Vampire" I answered, "or in my case, im half werewolf, half vampire and possible somewhere in my blood half witch," I said mostly to myself.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked me.

"My father is a hybrid, half wolf and vampire and my mother is a full moon kind of werewolf" I answered him.

"How is Victoria only going to live for a few days?" Rosalie asked me.

I smirked at her "My venom from my wolf side is poisonous, and will kill you slowly and painfully then you ever imagined" I answered her.

"What's the cure?" Jasper asked me. Still overprotective of his family, as if I was going to hurt them.

"Not telling" I told him and everyone else.

"See you guys at graduation tomorrow" I said happily and ran towards my now finished mansion that my father sent to build.

* * *

When I arrived I got a drink of bourbon to sooth the thirst I had.

"So whose house is this?" Edward's voice surprised me and I spilled a bit of bourbon on my chin.

"My father had it built when I moved here" I answered whipping my chin. He walked closer to me not afraid of me and took my drink from me, "why are you drinking?" his voice held disappointment.

"It sooths the craving for blood" I answered taking my drink and finishing it.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were!" he was angry at me; I set my empty glass down and looked at him, "what was I supposed to say to you?" I asked him.

He went quiet for a moment, "don't you think I wanted too?" I then asked him, "When you left…I wanted to tell you so badly what I was so that you wouldn't have to leave" his eyes were shut.

"But then you said you didn't love me…so I decided not too "I answered with honesty in my voice.

"Im so sorry Bella" he whispered.

"Yeah well…it's a little too late for that" I answered tears wanting to spill but I forced them back.

"So why did you come? " I asked him whipping the tears that did manage to fall, "so you can criticize me"

He came over and whipped the tears that were falling, "the wolves are planning on attacking you" he said with sadness.

I tried to keep my breathing calm "let them come then" I answered and pushed away from his hug.

"Bella" Edward looked at me with a crazy look, "they will kill you" he whispered with sadness, "and I won't lose you" he added.

"And you won't" I promised him; "and how do plan to do that?" he asked me sort of angry.

"Because I can't die"

* * *

**This is my new story of Bella being Klaus daughter.**

**Hope you like gonna be going from past to present times.**

**Be Breezy**


	3. Storytime

I am my father's daughter

* * *

_**Klaus Pov (979 years back; Bella is 4 years old)**_

"_daddy!" my daughter called for me, she had grown a bit every year, she had her mother chocolate brown eyes and brown hair with pale skin that was fit for her._

"_Yes love?" Rebekah had braded her hair from the top towards the bottom._

_She held out a yellow flower, "can you please help put it in my hair?" she asked me. I smiled and took the flower and put it in her braid._

"_How do I look?" she gave me a smile, she lost a tooth the other day, "beautiful"_

"_Daddy, why do we have to stay hidden and leave a lot?" Bella asked me as we walked around some more picking flowers._

"_Because a bad man is coming after us" I answered truthfully and downplayed it for her._

"_Is that why Uncle Kol and Finn left us?" she whispered it low enough for no human to hear, I reached down and picked up my daughter, "no sweetheart my brothers left because there idiots…and I know they miss you very much"_

"_Will we ever see them again?" she loved us all with Elijah and me mentoring her brain and Kol telling her fictional stories on how we can't die because were Vampires; and Rebekah who treats Bella like a daughter she will never has._

"_In time" I promised._

* * *

**Bella's Pov (present day)**

"What do you mean you can't die?" Edward asked me in a surprisingly calm tone filled with curiosity.

I opened my mouth to explain but got cut off by a howl, "I won't let them hurt you, love, I promise immortal or not"

"Wait," I said, and walked outside, I used vampire speed to arrive at the bottom of the steps, the Cullens were already in defense mode, and the wolves came one by one.

Except Sam, Paul and Jacob who came in human form, "we don't want to fight, but we will to protect our family" Carlisle tried to make peace with the wolves.

They growled as they saw me, "I thought the shape shifters were protectors?" I stood next to Carlisle who was talking to Sam, Paul and Jacob.

"We are and we as the elders know you are dangerous" Sam answered in alpha tone.

"Bullshit, with the help I did to you tribe? This is what I get?" I complained the 3 of them plus Carlisle looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked me.

"Stop the attack, let me explain and we'll see if you should kill me or not" I compromised, they agreed and I invited them in, gave the wolves clothes that belong to my uncles from the 30's and a dress of mine for Leah.

"Sit" I ordered them all, I had a big living room fit for a high school dance.

"I was born 983 years ago right here in this town only back then it was a village" I started my story as everyone was dressed and sitting down.

"my father is like me half wolf half vampire, and my mother is a full moon wolf they had sex and conceived me" I smiled at them, and grabbed myself another glass of bourbon, took a sip and continued my story, "a witch named Rachel Black," Jacob and the rest of the wolves perked up, "helped my mother make sure I survived in her womb until I was born but in doing so I killed her slowly every time she tried to transform into a wolf"

"So you don't transform into a wolf, I mean I've been with you on full moons and everything?" Edward asked for an explanation.

"Rachel knew my grandmother, Ester, who was also a witch, and she did the same spell on me that she did to my father so his werewolf side would stay dominant; which is why I don't turn" I explained, "Rachel had a daughter named Rebecca on whom me and my family kept safe over her family over the centuries" I grinned at that.

"How did you help our tribe?" Sam used his alpha voice on me as I sipped my drink, "mum" I swallowed, "Taka Aki new of the vampires when his sisters, and parents were killed, by one only it was a cold one; he found me as I fed on a human and tried to talk to me and made a deal with my family"

"What deal?" Paul asked in Beta mode.

"Protection" I answered.

"In exchange for what?" Jacob asked me.

"Rebecca Black held my life in her hands by using a spell she could kill me, so in exchange for protecting his tribe he would give us Rebecca" my voice became shallow and hard.

The wolves growled at me, "We used a powerful witch that gave the protection Taha wanted and the one we were going to use on Rebecca"

"What did you do to our ancestor?" Jacob's became hard and unfriendly.

"I killed her"

* * *

**Hope you like gonna be going from past to present times.**

**Be Breezy**


	4. Family Tree

I am my father's daughter

_**Klaus Pov (968 years back; Bella is 15 years old)**_

"_Isabella!" I called my daughter we had to go to a ball today and will be the first time I bring my daughter out for all to see the beauty of a real girl._

"_Coming father" she said as she used vampire speed to come down, she had her hair up and in curly form her dress was a violet color with straps on her shoulders and arms._

"_Ready to go" I asked her, she smiled at me, "ready father" she sounded nervous._

"_You have a beautiful daughter Count Nicklaus" Count Sermon said to me, I smiled with pride, "have you thought about marriage yet?" he asked me, I hope he didn't suggest his ugly called for of a son._

"_no not yet" I answered politely, "my daughter is 14 and already married with a child on the way….don't spend too long" he told me winking at me, as if I'll choose his son._

"_We don't want my niece having the same future as everyone else" my brother Elijah told Sermon politely than I could before I could kill him._

_He raised an eyebrow, "I want my daughter to travel and see the world and fall in love rather than I choosing her future husband" I explained my difference in society and left him in his thoughts._

"_Klaus" a female voice said behind me and I recognized it, I turned around slowly and came face to face with, "Rebecca Black"_

* * *

**Bella's Pov (present day)**

"I killed her…temporarily that is" I said turning my back towards them and stood back to where I was drinking my alcohol.

"What do you mean temporarily?" Sam asked while trying to calm down Jacob.

"What I mean is, that im not ready to kill her….yet" Jacob sent me another growl, I smiled "you see the witch needed another blood relative to complete the sacrifice, but what we didn't know is that Rebecca had a child, so when Taha went to get her, her told the father to take the child and leave" my voice became angry, "so we had to do what was best on what we had" I continued.

"What did you do with her?" Jacob's voice became a strong anger tone and not the friendly tone he had.

"in the 20s after I left Chicago that is I came back and found out that Rebecca had a child long ago and that she was a decedent" my hand broke the glass and brought me out of my thoughts, as I picked up the pieces I continued, "took me nearly 900 years to figure it out" I said.

"When were you in Chicago?" Edward interrupted, "I met you and Carlisle back then, we were going to get married and I was going to change you" I said quietly, Edward's eye's popped out, "what? Why…why don't I remember you?" he asked quickly.

"I compelled you to forget me, the day you died, I gave you my blood so if you died you would come back to life and then I would discompelle you and we could live forever together" I said in a sad voice, "but then you left and so did dr. Cullen to who knows where so I left to a while after" I explained.

'Can we get back to the main subject here?" Sam asked in alpha tone. The Cullens where still taking I what I had told htem.

"So what did you do? Did you kill her too?" Paul asked, I stood up and put the pieced on the table, "no of course not" they all sighed, "my father did" they all growled and some trembled, "if you're going to shift outside please" I said in my normal tone, Paul and Jared left I heard the sound of clothes ripping, "who was it?" Jacob asked me.

"Who was the girl you father killed" he asked growling the words through his teeth.

"Sarah Black"

* * *

**Hope you like gonna be going from past to present times.**

**Be Breezy**


	5. Treaty and discompelling Edward

I am my father's daughter

_**DIsclaimer: dont own anything**_

* * *

_**Klaus Pov (Bella in the 1918)**_

_I had fallen in love, I fell in love with Edward Mason, and he was perfect._

"_Marry me, Bella" he got down on one knee, I gasped and laughed. "Yes…Yes….Yes" I screamed, and kissed him with passion._

_He slit the ring on me, "Beautiful" he said looking straight into my eyes. We ended up making love for the first time._

_Then he started getting sick, I sat by his bed side all day, "I love you Edward' I said to him every time he was awake._

_But I knew what I had to do, when no one was looking I slit my wrist with my teeth and fed him my blood and kissed him one last time._

_He woke up as I kissed him, I kissed him one last time, "I love you, never forget that" I whispered, "I love you too, love" he whispered back, I looked into his eyes and compelled him, "Then forget about me until the day coms when I will discompelle you" I said, he nodded back and I left._

* * *

**Bella's Pov (present day)**

Jacob turned and I sighed, "Not in the house" I whined, at least the paintings didn't suffer.

Sam tried to calm Jacob down, once he did and turned human "outside" I ordered.

"You killed my grandmother" Jacob turned once again and got ready to attack me.

"We had too" I said defending my family, "besides you grandmother had your father and your father had you" I stated.

"so what if I have a daughter you'll kill her" Jacob asked me; everyone turned to look at me, "No" I answered, "when we killed Sarah she held my life so it died with her" I explained.

"So if Sarah died with your life in hand why aren't you dead?" Esme asked me, I looked at her in shock and got over it quickly "turns out that when we killed Rebecca she had already set my life in hand so that if they killed her, I wouldn't die by anything" I said my arms crossed.

"Who told you this?" Sam asked me, I turned towards them, "Sarah when we were about to kill her" they all growled, "if you knew that then why kill her?" they snarled.

"Precaution" I said simply.

Jacob came at me but got blocked by Jasper who pulled him down; "I don't want a fight" I shouted so they could all hear me, "But I will if I have to defend myself" I threatened I turned for a quick second then went back to my normal face.

They still growled at me, "They want a treaty" Edward said reading there mind, "A treaty has already been made and you've have broken it" I said to them. Even wolf form you could see the confusion in there face.

"When? Who signed it" Edward spoke in Paul's voice.

"The elders know of this" I said, "and they know the consequences so I know the elders don't know you came here" I continued, threat was in my voice as was authority.

"Why don't you go home and tell them" I said. They took the hint and left or they were very curious about it.

"What is the treaty you made?" Edward asked me as the wolves left. I could hear the curiosity behind it; I went back inside with them following me.

"That's a story for another day" I told him; meaning I don't wanna talks about it now.

"And if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep before graduating tomorrow" I told them, they nodded and left….all but Edward.

I held my hand out and he grabbed it, I changed into my Pajamas in front of him and we lay in Bed, I was waiting for him to ask.

"Are you ever going to discompelle me" he asked me as I rested against his chest. I looked into his eyes, _"Remember"_

* * *

**Be Breezy**

**Check out**

_My Mafia Boyfriend_

_The Year is 1918_


	6. Alpha and Graduation

I am my father's daughter

_**disclaimer: dont own twilight or the Vampire diaries**_

* * *

_**Bella's Pov (Bella in the 1920s)**_

_I was running…running from everything, my father had just staked my aunt Rebekah and I had ran. I don't know if he knew that I had watched but I do know is that he is looking for me._

_Something was chasing me and this dress wasn't help, I ran into a clearing...that didn't seem to help my situation._

_I then got surrounded by wolves as big as any human or vampire, I hissed at them to stay away, and they growled back, 3 of them left I and into the forest and came back a few minutes later as humans._

"_What is your name?" the tallest one, the Alpha my guess spoke, "Isabella Marie Mikaelson" I spoke with pride but also with hatred in my voice._

_The Alpha's eyes widen, "then no harm will come to you" I et my face relax and my fangs and veins left my face clear, the wolves looked confused and one barked at his alpha, "no one is to hurt her, now or in the future" he spoke with more authority in his tone._

_He looked back at me, "you are welcomed into our lands whenever you please without war" I smiled at him, "thank you" he nodded back and one by one the wolves followed there Alpha into the woods._

* * *

**Bella's Pov (present day)**

I woke up alone this morning for the first time since Edward left me, I showered and curled my hair and angled them so they looked good around my face; I had put on mascara, my eyeliner shaped into wings formed and some lip gloss.

I dressed in a blue silk dress with see threw lace straps, with low cut and jewels around the top **(think of Caroline's dress the Blue one Klaus gave her).**

I was about to put on my heels when the door rang, I used vampire speed and in front of me stood Edward, I smiled, "you came" I whispered, he showed off my favorite smile on him, "without a doubt love" he kissed me on the lips.

"Let me put on my shoes and then we can leave" I told him he nodded and I left quickly to my room and put on my shoes.

* * *

**Graduation Ceremony**

"Isabella Marie Mikaelson" Principal Greene spoke into the microphone, I heard cheering and clapping, "thank you" I whispered as I made my way back to my seat. After that we threw our hands into the air and for the first time ever in my almost thousand years of life…I had graduated.

I made my way to find Edward when I heard, "didn't you turn out to become a fine young lady" a faint British voice with manners spoke behind me, "uncle Elijah" I jumped into his arms for a hug, he stumbled but hugged me back.

"that's all her mother" another voice spoke out, "Uncle Kol" I jumped out of one uncles arms and hugged the other, "yes, Kalia was always a beautiful women wasn't she" my aunt Rebekah's voice agreed with her brothers.

I hugged her longer since she was like my pseudo mother to me; "don't I get a hug as well?" I recognized that voice all too well, "daddy" I cried and hugged him tight like when I was a little girl back 900 years ago and was afraid of the thunder or the big bad wolf that was my grand-father come and find us.

"I missed you" I whispered I could feel the staring all around me but I didn't care, "did you really think I'll miss my only daughter's graduation" he faked being a little hurt.

I looked around for my uncle Finn, "where's Finn?" I asked them, "they killed him" my uncle Elijah spoke after a long silence.

"What?" I had tears just waiting to be dropped, "now is neither the time nor the place" Dad told everyone, they all nodded in agreement, "so what have you been up to these 100 years?" my father asked knowing something I don't….I couldn't tell them about the Cullens I just couldn't.

"Nothing much" I said casually, I met Edward's eyes and he, Alice, Esme and Carlisle looked at me and my family with curiosity.

"Really" my father pressured using his, tell me now im not joking smirk of his, I just nodded, and "nothing important" I huffed out.

"Klaus if you know something spit it out" Uncle Kol whined; he looked at Uncle Elijah, "what about the vampire boyfriend you're currently dating?"

* * *

**Be Breezy**

**Review after every 5-10 updates**

**Check out**

_Yolo: you only live once_


	7. Look who's here

I am my father's daughter

* * *

**Bella's Pov (present day)**

I stayed quiet, "you know this isn't the right time or the place to discuss this" I said trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject Isabella" uncle Kol asked he could be a fun guy but when it comes to hurting his family he gets serious.

"Please not here" I begged I looked at my uncle Elijah for help he understood, "she's right this isn't the place to discuss this matter"

"Fine' my father agreed, "let's go to the house shall we" it wasn't a question, "come along Isabella" Rebekah told me as she grabbed my hand.

I made brief eye contact with Edward and mouth, _'don't come looking for me'_

* * *

"Now explain" my father's anger tone replied to me, I walked into the living room, "I found a guy I really like who just happened to be a vampire" I said not mentioning the in between on how he left me or about the Volturi.

"A vampire Isabella really?" Elijah said to me with disappointment, "he doesn't know im a hybrid though" I confessed.

"stop making her feel bad she just fell in love with the poor boy' Aunt Rebekah came to my defense, she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me while we looked at the rest of her brothers.

Kol was about to say something when the doorbell rang, they all looked at each other, "I'll get it" my father said as he used vampire speed to get the door.

I heard a footsteps coming this way and an amused father as well, "look who came to stop by" coming in came Edward, Alice and Jasper.

* * *

**Be Breezy**

**Review after every 5-10 updates**

**Check out**

_the year is 1918_


End file.
